finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabranth/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Akio Otsuka |englishva=Keith Ferguson |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Judge Gabranth is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy XII. He is a Specialist type. He is the third representative for Final Fantasy XII. Gabranth's default player name is Nameless Warrior. His manikin counterpart, the Ersatz Magister, is gold. Profile Appearance Gabranth's default costume is "Judge Magister", updated from his main appearance in both Final Fantasy XII and previous ''Dissidia'' games. His suit of armor has been updated, featuring more accentuation of his ornate markings and metallic luster. Because of the reworking of EX Skill, Gabranth's aggressive fighting style in EX Mode, along with his helmet, are retained throughout battle, though taking a certain amount of damage will greatly fracture the helmet or completely remove it. His first alternate coloration resembles that of fellow Judge Magister Ghis, coloring his armor bronze with a red cape. His second alternate coloration has black armor with the ornate patterns white and his cape purple. Gabranth's first alternate costume, "False General", is an updated version of his second alternate costume in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. The now darker metal armor has added luster along with his leather clothing. His alternate coloration resembles the early concept art of his brother, Basch, the upper armor being red with black accents. His second alternate coloration resembles that of regular Archadian soldiers, coloring his armor blue and silver. DFFNT Gabranth Costume 01-B.png|Judge Magister II DFFNT Gabranth Costume 01-C.png|Judge Magister III DFFNT Gabranth Costume 02-A.png|False General I DFFNT Gabranth Costume 02-B.png|False General II DFFNT Gabranth Costume 02-C.png|False General III Personality Gabranth maintains his personality from Final Fantasy XII with the word "hatred" being a big part of his vocabulary. Equipment Gabranth brandishes dual-bladed swords, which he can freely disconnect at the hilt to wield as two separate weapons, the signature style of the Archadian Judges. He mainly dual-wields, but reconnects his weapons in several of his attacks. His default weapons are the Highway Star & Chaos Blade, wielded by him in Final Fantasy XII. His first alternate weapons, Daybreak & Twilight, are Judge Ghis's weapons; golden in color, the primary sword is a large blade while the smaller sword is a spiked fan that has a half arch crescent guard and a long protruding blade with a series of trailing blades that follow down the guard. His second alternate weapons, called Triumph & Imperial Ensign, are Judge Bergan's weapons; the blades are rectangular and feature additional spikes at the edges of the blades. His third alternate weapons, Mace of Themis & Redemption, are Judge Drace's weapons; a dual-headed club with a longer, larger head on one end, and both themed in an enigmatic arthropod-like design, sporting the apparent preserved and possibly reinforced bodies of insect-based monsters with some limbs and anatomy jutting out metal blades. All of Gabranth's weapons appear in Final Fantasy XII and its updated Zodiac versions as the weapons of the Judge Magisters, although the alternate weapons did not have names until the Dissidia series. Both their naming and design reflect their owner's personalities. DFFNT Gabranth's Weapon 02.png|Daybreak & Twilight DFFNT Gabranth's Weapon 03.png|Triumph & Imperial Ensign DFFNT Gabranth's Weapon 04.png|Mace of Themis & Redemption Story Gameplay *Type: Specialist - *EX Skill: Abilities Creation and development Gabranth was revealed as the ninth DLC character on September 24, 2019, and released September 26, 2019 on arcades and October 10, 2019 on consoles. Voice Gabranth is voiced by Keith Ferguson, returning from the original Dissidia Final Fantasy. Gallery Gabrath intro pose NT.gif|Intro pose. Gabrath Victory Pose NT.gif|Victory pose. DFFNT Gabranth Presentation Screenshot.png|Presentation screenshot. File:Ersatz_Magister.png|Manikin Allusions *Gabranth's victory pose mimics his pose from the Final Fantasy XII logo. His losing animation is the same as when he is defeated in [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]]. Trivia *Gabranth is the only character from the original ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' to be a DLC character in Dissidia NT. **Of the original 22 playable characters, Gabranth has the longest gap since his last playable appearance; 11 years since his playable debut. * With the inclusion of Gabranth in the arcade version, Final Fantasy XII is now the fourth game to receive characters in two consecutive seasons (discounting the characters included in the original release) after Final Fantasy IV (Kain and Golbez), Final Fantasy VIII (Ultimecia and Rinoa) and Final Fantasy X (Jecht and Yuna). **In addition, Final Fantasy XII is the first game to have more than one playable antagonist. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT